Hide & Seek
by Sweet163
Summary: Después de la guerra, Hermione no puede olvidar su estancia en la Mansión Malfoy... Resumen adentro. Romance/Suspenso/Drama.
1. Resumen

**N/A:Los personajes y demas pertenecen a la**** escritora J. K. Rowling, no recibo nada por hacer esto.**** Esta historia originalmente fue idea de Seth Krane, pero ella la puso en adopción, pedí su permiso para publicarla en español los primeros 8 capítulos ella los escribió, esta en mi versión de la historia que ella escribió. Espero les guste.**

**Resumen:**

Después de la guerra, Hermione no puede olvidar su estancia en la Mansión Malfoy. Pero sus amigos no saben nada al respecto, no tienen todos los hechos delo que pasó. Para empeorar las cosas, Fenrir Greybak está todavía corriendo tras de ella…

Romance/ Aventura / Drama / Suspenso.

* * *

Esta es una historia de Fenrir/Hermione, como dije no es mía la idea de la historia, tardare en subir el primer capítulo, si hay algún beta que pudiera ayudarme es bien recibido ya que mi ingles no es muy bueno, mi lengua materna como sabrán es el español.

También me gustaría saber, si les gusta el concepto de la historia.

(Si algún beta esta interesado, por favor envíenme un PM.)


	2. El comienzo

**N/A: Esta historia no me pertenece los personajes y demás pertenece a la escritora J. K. Rowling, y la idea de este fanfic es de** **Seth Krane. Tengo permiso de él para poder ponerla aquí en español. Pido disculpas si no está bien traducida hice mi mejor esfuerzo pero este idioma se me complica un poco. Espero les guste, intentaré subir pronto los primeros ochos capítulos.**

"Mmm, hueles maravilloso pequeña..." gruño Greyback. A continuación procedió a lamer su mejilla, dejando un rastro de saliva, "También sabes bien", añadió apretando su garganta y moliendo su ingle contra su espalda.

"¡Déjame en paz pedazo de bestia!" escupió Hermione, tratando de liberarse. Pero el hombre lobo era demasiado fuerte para su forma desnutrida y sólo dio lugar a él riéndose de ella.

"Sigue retorciéndote así y no voy a ser responsable de mis acciones pequeña, sólo me despierta más..." gruñó, mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella se congeló y gimió. Olía a sudor y sangre y en cada aliento le daban ganas de vomitar, su avance sexual no estaba ayudando ni un poco.

(...)

Ella estaba en lo que ella creía que era un salón, acurrucada contra la pared.

Harry y Ron habían sido enviados a las mazmorras, dejándola sola en un cuarto lleno de Mortífagos.

Los Malfoy estaban allí, los tres Lestrange también, así como Dolohov y Greyback, todos la miraban con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Ella se estremeció. Ella pasaría por una noche dura…

(…)

"¡Crucio!" grito Bellatrix. "¡Dime dónde has encontrado la espada! ¿Qué más tomaste? ¡Dime sangre sucia! ¡Crucio!"

Los gritos de Hermione hicieron eco en la habitación, provocando a unos en el interior reírse Ella se retorcía como bola en el piso, temblaba y jadeaba tratando de calmar su respiración. Le dolía tanto...

"Tal vez deberíamos probar otra cosa Bella... ¿Qué te parece, hermano?" dijo uno de los Lestrange masculinos, sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón impresionante.

El hermano sonrió maliciosamente en cuestión, "Oh sí... Vamos hacerla hablar... y gritar demasiado..." Luego procedió a poner a Hermione de pie la abrazó con fuerza. "Tu va a amar lo que tenemos preparado para ti pequeña sangre sucia..." le susurró al oído.

El primero beso a Bellatrix Lestrange antes de caminar a grandes pasos a Hermione, por lo que fue Rodolphus, pensó por lo que hace el que está detrás de mí Rabastan...

Rodolphus utilizo su cuchillo para rasgar su camisa, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz que Dolohov había dejado en el Departamento de Misterios.

"Encantador para una sangre sucia, ¿no te parece?" preguntó Rabastan, mientras que su hermano le acarició el pecho con un lado del cuchillo.

El tarareó en sentido afirmativo. Entonces, rápido como un rayo, perforó su piel desde la clavícula hasta la parte superior de su pecho derecho.

Hermione se mordió el labio para no gritar.

"Oh, podrás gritar muñequita," dijo Dolohov desde el fondo, "esto es solo el principio..."

(…)

Hermione gritó otra vez. Habían atado su rostro hacia la pared, con los brazos arriba de su cabeza, y Dolohov procede a divertirse con un látigo.

"Dime muñequita, ¿te gusta que te muestre tu lugar?" dijo a su lado.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, "¡Vete al infierno porquería!" entonces ella hizo la cosa más estúpida; le escupió en la cara.

Calmado, como el ojo de un huracán, se limpió la saliva con un pañuelo y lo dejo caer en el suelo.

"Voy a disfrutar rompiéndote muñequita, por ahora he terminado contigo, tu nos dirás todo lo que queremos saber y más..." él sonrió.

Estaba tumbada boca arriba, Greyback sobre ella, sosteniendo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

Los otros Mortifagos habían salido de la habitación, no querían ver al mestizo trabajando con la sangre sucia. Lo único por lo que se fueron, fue para para no dejarla morir o volverse inconsciente, todavía tenían información que reunir.

"¡Suéltame perro!" dijo ella débilmente, con la voz ronca de tanto gritar, tratando de comenzar sin ninguna eficiencia. Estaba cansada y herida, su energía para luchar se fue en minutos.

Él se rió de ella de nuevo y apretó su agarre sobre ella: "Me gusta cuando luchas pequeña" murmuró con aspereza, probando la sangre que emanaba de sus heridas.

"Tu sangre sabe tan bien compañera..." dejó de hablar.

Ella gimió y cerró los ojos, no quería ver lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Luego hubo un gran dolor en su cuello y a lo largo de sus costillas. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sólo para ver la mordida que le quedaba y sus garras como clavos dejando rastros de sangre en los costados.

Ella agradecía que no fuera luna llena...

"Eres mía pequeña..." Fue lo último que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento.

(...)

La batalla final estaba en su apogeo, en todas partes los estudiantes, los miembros de la Orden y profesores, luchaban contra los Mortifagos.

Perdió la vista de Harry y Ron mientras estaba en duelo con Yaxley, se las arregló para incapacitarlo y ahora estaba buscando a sus amigos y repeliendo a los Mortifagos que llegaron a ella y ayudando a los necesitados.

De repente, ella estaba boca abajo, levantada contra una pared en unos de los numerosos pasajes oscuros y estrechos que se pueden encontrar en el castillo, un gran cuerpo voluminoso estaba sosteniéndola en su lugar.

"Perdida mi compañera" dijo una voz áspera detrás de ella.

Ella reconocía esa voz en cualquier parte "Greyback" respiraba.

Se muele en contra de ella para confirmar su suposición.

"Estamos perdiendo, así que me voy, no quiero tener que ir a Azkaban..." dijo, lamiendo un poco de sangre que provenía de una herida.

"Pero recuerda pequeña, eres mía y donde te escondas, siempre te encontraré" moliendo por última vez en contra de su trasero y mordiéndola en el cuello.

Se fue.

Hermione rápidamente dio la vuelta, con la varita en la mano para lanzar un hex a él, pero ya no estaba a la vista...

* * *

Hermione se despertó con un sobresalto, tomando la varita en su mano, sudando y jadeando. Ella se movió a un lado y se levantó de la cama, todavía con la varita firmemente agarrada, la cual guardaba debajo de la almohada por las noches.

Una vez en la cocina, tomo un vaso de agua y se fue a sentar en la mesa y suspiró pesadamente.

Desde del final de la guerra, su mente estaba repleta de recuerdos en la Mansión Malfoy y de Fenrir Greyback.

Ella estaba orgullosa de haber sido capaz de no decirles nada, incluso después de horas y horas de tortura, incluso pudo mentirles. Sin embargo, todavía estaba obsesiona todas la noches.

Nadie sabía que fue mordida por Fenrir, y la había infectado una parte, de la misma forma que Bill.

Bueno excepto Remus y Bill. En Shell Cottage, después de la tortura, ambos la habían enfrentado, diciéndole que podían sentir su lobo interior. Así que ella les había dicho. No todo, pero lo que había sucedido con Greyback. Ella los había hecho jurar no decirlo a nadie.

"¿No puedes dormir?" escucho la voz de Bill desde la puerta de la cocina.

Ella asistió con la cabeza en respuesta.

Después de la batalla, Remus y Hermione se habían mudado con Bill a la cabaña de Shell. Sus lobos se conectaron y consideraban los otros dos miembros de la manada y no querían separarse. Era más fácil cuando hay luna llena y estaban juntos.

"No te preocupes, estas a salvo aquí"

Deseaba poder creerles...realmente...pero ella sabía que no era el caso.

Habían pasado cuatro meses y Fenrir Greyback todavía estaba allí afuera y estaba buscándola.

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.**


End file.
